


Jeez, Shiro, You Sound Like a Dad

by midnightwaterlily33



Series: Why the Quiznak Did I Make Shiro a Hufflepuff? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Light Angst, Nervousness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwaterlily33/pseuds/midnightwaterlily33
Summary: No matter how many chocolate frogs Matt's stuffed down Keith's throat, and no matter how many times Shiro's tried to reassure him it's going to be fine, nothing can promise that Keith won't be a Slytherin.Basically, just part of a Voltron Hogwarts AU that no one asked for, and no one needed, but I wrote anyway.





	Jeez, Shiro, You Sound Like a Dad

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws stress-induced, overused shitty Voltron Harry Potter AU into the void and runs*

“You don’t need to be nervous, Keith.” 

“I’m  _ not nervous.”  _

“Just like you weren’t nervous about getting onto the platform?” 

“What do you expect when-”

“Or how you weren’t nervous about getting on the train.” 

“Shiro-”

“Because you’d have no one to sit with?” 

“Shi-”

“How did you think your big brother would be so heartless as to make you sit alone?” 

“Takashi!” Keith nearly shrieks, giving his older brother a half-hearted elbow to the stomach, which turns out to be poorly planned because Shiro dodges him and turns to sweep Keith into a headlock and musses his hair. 

Matt sidesteps his way out of their path of struggling but he gives Keith a pat on the back that’s more akin to a slap and teases,“That’s some way to talk to a prefect, Kogane.” 

Keith snorts. “Shiro’s no prefect!” Over the summer, he witnessed him swear for ten minutes straight when he dropped his ice cream on the ground. And then he whined until Keith shared his. 

“Not yet,” Matt says, “But we  _ all  _ know he’s going to be this year.” 

Shiro seems to ignore that and he just squeezes Keith so hard he thinks he’ll puke up all the weird candy Matt had kept feeding him on the train just to laugh at his reactions. Keith kicks at him, and in-between giggles, groans to be let go. Shiro says happily, “And  _ there’s  _ that usual spark, Spitfire.” 

Shiro does let him go, and he smiles down goofily at Keith, who uselessly tries to smooth down his hair so it won’t look stupid under the already stupid hat he’s being forced to wear to the opening feast. 

Shiro rights his tie and when he looks back up, that worried little frown is back on Keith’s face already. He sighs, and scopes out a bench at the edge of the corridor to gently tug Keith toward. They fall down on the end of it as Matt inconspicuously finds a group of students from last year’s potions class to slink his way into with a smile. 

“It’s okay to be a little nervous--or a lot nervous, too--about the sorting,” Shiro says. “I know I was my first year.” 

Keith tries to keep the small gasp of surprise inside of his chest, because Shiro’s never told him this. Shiro, and “nervous” are two things Keith is pretty sure don’t mix, because if they do, Keith has never seen it in his life. 

Shiro must see the look on his face because he chuckles, but offers no explanation or rebuttal. Instead he just says softly, “I promise you that no matter what happens, it happens for good reason. The Sorting Hat would never make a decision that was bad for you. Wherever you end up is where you belong. Even if it doesn’t feel like it at first… you’ll find belonging in your house.” 

When Keith makes no reaction to his attempted inspiration, he reiterates his point with, “Keith, I promise.” 

Keith sounds shockingly miserable and small when he whispers back, “What if we’re not in the same house?” 

He scoots a little closer to throw an arm around his shoulders, and Keith actually leans in, turning his face to Shiro’s chest as if to hide from the others milling about the corridor.“Then nothing. That’s okay, Keith. I wouldn’t necessarily expect us to be. It would be great, and I’ll be happy to have you closer to me if you are. But if not, that’s okay, I’ll be thrilled for you. You’ll find your place in a house that suits you, and I’ll still be here. Just on the other side of the dormitories.” 

“Well… what if…”

“What if what, Keith?” 

Keith hesitates for an almost uncomfortable amount of time, staring at his shoes and clearly chewing his already chapped lips, before he whispers, “What if it’s Slytherin?” 

Shiro tries not to appear as taken aback as he is. Since when was Keith worried about that? People tease, Shiro knows--there are jokes and stereotypes about each of the houses, all in fun for the most part--but it’s been a few decades since anyone’s actually believed some of the more malicious rumors that used to surround the serpent’s house. 

“Keith… so what if it is? There’s nothing wrong with that. I can’t believe--it’s been  _ years  _ and still people are tossing those stigmas around…?” 

“I  _ do  _ hear what people say, Shiro. But… that’s not really it.” he pauses, and then bites down again, hands clenched and absentmindedly rubbing his fingers in circles. “I… my mom was…” 

Now this is  _ news  _ to Shiro, but for Keith’s sake, he really tries not to let the shock show. Up to this point, Keith has never once mentioned knowing any information about his mother. 

“In the package of stuff we got from my dad’s vault last month, there was a note from my dad in there. And it said some stuff… just, about everything, and a little about my mom.” 

Shiro’s mouth has gone dry with the shock very suddenly, and he shakes it off. A tiny itch of betrayal creeps into his chest and he hates himself for it; it makes his mind reel with things he doesn’t want to think. 

Why didn’t Keith mention anything about that to him? Did he not trust him?  _ Does _ he not trust him? 

There were definitely moments the past few weeks where Shiro thought Keith seemed too quiet, seemed upset for no reason. Should he have picked up on this sooner? 

“Shiro, I thought you said not to be nervous,” Keith’s voice interjects his thought spiral.  

“Oh… Right. Keith…”

“I… didn’t mean to bring that up right now,” Keith says apologetically. “I’m sure it’s no big deal.” 

“No, don’t apologize,” Shiro answers a little too forcefully. “It’s okay. Just… People are themselves before they are whatever labels they’re given. Being a Slytherin is a great thing. If you are a Slytherin, that doesn’t mean you’re going to be like your mom. You are yourself before anything else, Keith. You’re not your mom. You’re not your house. You’re Keith no matter what. You’re the brightest rising young wizard. And my pain-in-the-ass little bro.” 

Matt’s voice cuts in then, sounding exasperated, “And you sound like my father. Jesus, Shiro.” He makes fake gagging noises. He’s back in front of them, twirling some poor first year’s pointed hat in his fingers and trying not to laugh. 

Shiro feels slandered, but he looks to Keith and finds him smiling again, a grin that is  _ way  _ too much like  _ Matt’s  _ for Shiro’s liking. 

“That was pretty dad,” Keith tells him. “It was kinda gross.” 

Shiro lunges for him again, going for  headlock #2. “Oh yeah?  Your hair looks kinda gross right now too. Shoulda let Mom cut it before we left. Excuse me for trying to be comforting.” 

Matt actually pries them apart this time. “Hey, the reason I even bothered butting into your sappy father talk was because they want everyone headed into the hall now. So come on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T KNOW HOW TO WRITE ENDINGS. So I’m sorry about how it. Just. Stops. Idk, I felt like it was gonna get even weirder than it is if I kept going. 
> 
> I am filled with stress, I have not slept, and I have at least three multi-chapter fics to work on. Sorry for this. 
> 
> My only excuse is I watched The Order of the Phoenix with my friends the other night and for whatever reason all I could think about was how I kinda wanted to make a Voltron AU and the idea wouldn’t go away, despite it being probably the most overused thing ever. I wanted to make my own.  
> I’m planning on making this into a series of connected, but out-of-order oneshots, eventually. Eventually...


End file.
